


Rendezvous

by Penknife



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Banter, Complicated Relationships, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Bondage, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: Mara could get used to meeting like this.





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/gifts).



It’s the kind of hotel Mara would have expected Lando to choose, elegant and discreet. Once she’s scanned her identification at the front doors, there’s no front desk and no bustle of service to fend off when she walks in, only a droid approaching her deferentially to hand her a passkey for a room on the highest floor.

She takes the lift up and lets herself in. Lando is there already, sprawled on the sofa with a cocktail glass in his hand, looking out at the admittedly fairly breathtaking view. The trees here pulse with soft red light at night, making the hillsides glow with shifting flame, and the brighter lights of spaceships taking off and landing streak across the sky like sparks.

Lando looks up and smiles at her. “Well, hello, pretty lady.” There’s something about that smile that gets straight through her defenses every time, something about the way he is so uncomplicatedly glad to see her. Her allies are glad to see her when she arrives to haul them out of the messes they get into, and Karrde is glad to see her because he trusts her to solve problems for him, but this is different. She knows Lando is just glad to see _her_.

“I’m not surprised to find you with your feet up, Calrissian,” she says. He looks good, dressed in shades of deep red that pick up the color of the flaming trees outside, which is certainly not accidental.

“I’ve been working, I deserve to have my feet up,” he says, but he stands up to come lift her cloak from her shoulders and lead her to a seat. “What can I get you?”

It took her a while when they first met for her to understand that his gallantry was a game with no hidden traps. She’s known too many courtiers who deployed harder and colder versions of flirtation as their weapons, but there’s nothing cold about Lando. His eyes are sparkling, and she knows she’s being invited to play with him the way she never played as a child. 

“Whatever you’re drinking,” she says, and he pours for her. The drink is cold and crisp, with the bitter aftertaste of Sullustan gin. He’s chosen that for her, along with the plate of oysters adorned with cubes of bright citrus and pearls of salt brine. It’s the kind of thing she never would have ordered for herself before he introduced her to it, and would have assumed was party food meant to look pretty and be indifferent to taste.

He’s chosen the dish of geometric chocolate shapes resting on ice for Luke, who has a taste for sweets that she doesn’t share. The fact that it’s there means that Luke has definitely said he’s coming – Lando wouldn’t allow a sour note – and she lets Lando see her realize it. He smiles at her like he’s gotten to be the one to give her a gift he knows she’ll enjoy. 

He offers her the plate, and she takes one of the oysters and tips it into her mouth, a burst of salt and tartness like a brief harmonious chord. He’s ordered snacks, not dinner, but that’s fine with her. There are plenty of opportunities to eat, and only a few to see the two of them.

She shakes her head at herself, and Lando frowns in mock scolding. “Thinking too much already? We’ll have to see what we can do to remedy that.”

“Don’t break out the heavy weaponry yet. I’m just thinking that you’ll make me a hedonist at this rate.”

“I certainly hope so,” Lando says. There’s probably little fear of that, and yet she’s found herself spending more credits on things that are purely for her pleasure since she’s known him, food that’s meant to be an experience as well as sustenance, clothes that make her feel comfortable in her own skin. He’s always been patient with her when she didn’t know what she might like and wasn’t even certain the question was important, and his enjoyment of the process of exploring options is contagious. 

She puts her feet up on the coffee table and lets herself be a person who enjoys all of this. “Skywalker’s late,” she says. “Maybe you should muster your forces for dealing with him.”

“You know he’s very busy Jedi-ing. He said he’d be here.” There’s the slightest note of worry in Lando’s voice, not well hidden enough for her to miss, the tiny part that can’t forget that every time they meet like this might be the last time. It’s a dangerous galaxy, and as much of a perpetual optimist as Lando likes to consider himself, it’s only rational for him to worry about Luke, since a lot of people want to kill him. She used to be one of them, which wasn’t really more fun than worrying about him, all things considered.

Luke is still downstairs when she feels him, a bright presence that’s impossible to mistake for anything or anyone else. “He’s coming now. I think he’s just not very punctual.”

“I’m not sure that’s really part of Jedi discipline, but you tell me,” Lando says. 

“I’m punctual,” she says, which is as much of an answer as she has. She likes plans that require strict timing to work like oiled gears, every piece falling neatly into place. Lando plays the odds, assembling plans and then reworking them while they’re in motion as things change. It’s Luke who’s the loose cannon in that respect, the most likely to act on impulse and emotion. She’s never seen one of his plans play out entirely according to anyone’s script, which always makes her a little crazy.

“I like a woman who’s punctual,” Lando says, leaning back and crossing his legs. He raises his glass to her, and after a moment she returns the toast. She’s not sure she could be this person all the time, the one sipping a cocktail in a lush hotel room with her lover while waiting for their other lover to arrive, but she can’t deny that she’s enjoying it right now. 

The door slides open behind her. “You’re talking about me behind my back, aren’t you?” Luke says.

“We’ve moved on to talking about the lady, but I’ll be happy to tell you what I like about you, too,” Lando says, standing up to relieve Luke of his black wrap and shoo him toward the seat next to Mara on the sofa. She and Luke give each other quick sideways looks, and she can feel him looking her over the way she’s looking him over. He’s all right, she thinks, but he’s been wrestling with problems that aren’t easily solved, and there are worry lines on his forehead that aren’t erased as he settles into the seat and takes in the view.

“It’s not your punctuality,” Mara says. 

“I’m not that late,” Luke says, amused.

“You’re not, so you can have a drink,” Lando says. “Much later and we’d have drunk all the cocktails and moved on to plotting what to do with you.”

“What would you like to do?” Luke asks. He takes the drink, and Lando offers him the chocolate to chase it. He takes that, too, with an expression of amused ruefulness. “You know me too well.”

“That is the secret of my success, yes,” Lando says. “Drink your drink, and then we’ll see.”

Lando entertains them with a long and not-entirely-plausible story of his latest business venture while they drink the drinks. “So I think I have it all straightened out,” he says. He’s something of an eternal optimist in that department, in Mara’s opinion, but they’re not here to talk about business pursuits.

Luke holds up his glass to show that it’s empty, and then puts it down on the table. 

“Well, then,” Lando says, and comes to sit on Luke’s other side. He pulls Luke in for a kiss, but when he breaks it off, his expression is thoughtful. “You really are tense.”

“I really am,” Luke admits.

“There are solutions for that,” Lando says, and looks at Mara over Luke’s shoulder. 

“Give me your hands, Skywalker,” she says. Luke closes his eyes, and she can see his shoulders relax as he puts his hands behind his back. Mara takes hold of his wrists and tugs his shoulders back enough to make them drop even more.

“Now how to make sure you stay like that?” Lando asks, looking amused.

“I am one hundred percent certain that you have a solution for that, too,” Luke says. 

“You know, you actually are a hedonist,” Mara says to Lando as he fetches a length of black silk rope. 

Lando hands her the rope. “Are you complaining?”

“I’m not complaining,” Luke says, as she ties his hands behind him. She makes the knots firm but not painful, but they’re all aware that Luke could break it if he wanted to. It works anyway, tension turning into arousal in front of her eyes.

She isn’t entirely comfortable with how much she likes seeing him like this, but she can feel that it’s what he wants, something that feels safe to him, not dangerous, and that’s enough to let her enjoy watching him strain a little against the bonds and shift his shoulders, watching his breathing speed. She’s played this game with Lando tying her hands, and she knows that for Lando it really is a game, a lighthearted demonstration of trust given and well deserved. 

Luke won’t play that game with her, or at least he hasn’t yet. She thinks he’s less comfortable with the part of himself that wants to see her like that, afraid it will wake buried demons. She also thinks there’s nothing in his head that could possibly shock her, but she’s not sure that the two of them have the best judgment about each other. That might be safer to try with Lando there, although now she’s the one thinking of Lando as someone who can do something for her, rather than appreciating him for himself alone.

“You are definitely thinking too much now,” Lando says, looking at her over Luke’s shoulder.

“I’m afraid if you use the same solution, this will all get a little comical,” Luke says.

“That’s ambitious even for me,” Lando says. “I have a better idea. Mara, why don’t you tell me exactly what I ought to do to him?”

“Start by kissing him,” Mara says, because she has given some thought in solitary hours to what she would like to see. “His mouth.” Lando obeys her with a smile, leaning in to kiss Luke, long and lingering. “His throat.” Lando ducks his head to do that, and Luke leans back, off-balance for a moment. 

She’s there to meet him, letting him lean back against her, feeling his warm weight and the almost electric charge between them everywhere they touch. 

“And then?”

“Work your way down,” Mara says, and Lando does, patiently and thoroughly, unfastening Luke’s shirt to kiss his way from his collarbone down the line of his chest, and then sliding off the sofa to his knees. Luke lets out a breath, and Mara shifts around to sit behind him on the couch, holding him firmly by his bound hands. 

“I have some ideas, at this point,” Lando says, sitting back on his heels and looking inordinately self-satisfied.

“Yes, please,” Luke says.

“Hush, Skywalker,” Mara says, and shakes him by his wrists, not hard, but hard enough for him to make a noise of pleasure. She kisses the back of his neck, the first real skin contact they’ve had tonight, exciting and as always just a little overwhelming. 

“How can I possibly be quiet under the circumstances?”

“I really don’t know,” Lando says, and unfastens Luke’s trousers so that he can use his own mouth for a different purpose. He’s good at that like he’s good at most things he sets his mind to, and Luke leans back against Mara with a sound between a laugh and a moan. He throws his head back, and she kisses his throat where it’s bared.

She can feel them both, now, Luke’s rising arousal spilling over her in shivery waves as Lando works on him. Lando is fainter but still perceptible now that she’s relaxing enough to lower her defenses. His pleasure in what he’s doing is more complex, physical excitement mingled with his deep-seated enjoyment of getting to show someone else a very good time.

Luke’s breath is getting ragged, and she presses against his back, feeling his hips move. “Something you want, Skywalker?”

“You told me to be quiet,” he points out breathlessly.

“I changed my mind.” She can feel him getting close, each mounting peak of arousal climbing higher, and she can’t help opening up to feel more. She’s not pressing into his mind, just riding the waves of sensation that spill off his skin. She can feel the wet heat of Lando’s mouth. She can feel Luke’s relief at not having to control anything, not straining for release but simply letting himself not fight the climax that’s building. 

A hot wave of arousal, and she’s sure it’ll break in orgasm, but it recedes again, leaving her breathless herself. Luke lets out a breath in a moan, and the sensation mounts again. His hips arch, and she rubs hungrily against him. “So is there?” she manages. “Something you want?”

His voice is hoarse. “You know I want—you know I _need_ —” 

And the next wave breaks, electric pleasure that floods every nerve, whiteout intense. It shatters the rapport, leaving her aware of her own body again with acute and erotic intensity. There are some things that she wants right now, very badly.

Lando sits back on his heels again. “Now come to bed,” he says, sounding rather breathless himself. 

“You don’t have to ask me twice,” Luke says.

When they get there, Mara strips while Lando divests Luke of his clothes in a more leisurely fashion. She’s decided she likes both having sex with her clothes on and having sex with her clothes off, but she doesn’t like having someone strip her, peeling away layers of armor that she would rather make the deliberate decision to lay down. Lando gets out of his own clothes last, and there is a moment where all she can think is that both of them look _amazing_.

“What?” Luke asks, his head to one side quizzically.

“I am being shallow,” she says. “I am being very, very shallow.”

“I’m shocked at your lack of profound thoughts right now,” Luke says.

“I’d be shocked if you had any,” Lando says. 

They’re both teasing her, but she knows that neither of them sees her exactly the same way. Luke thinks she’s beautiful, and thinks that Lando is handsome, but he also wouldn’t care much if they weren’t. Lando thinks they’re both beautiful, and appreciates that, but Lando thinks that an amazing range of people are beautiful. She thinks what he means by it may be more like what she would mean by “interesting,” and yet she knows his appreciation is sincere.

Meanwhile all Mara can think is that she is enjoying the view. “Less thought, more action,” she says, and drags Lando with her onto the bed. He sprawls with her, trailing kisses down her shoulder to her hip and then rolling over so that he can work his way up the inside of her thigh. She spreads her knees, and he uses his mouth on her.

Luke has come to lie beside her, and she can feel his body pressed against hers as she rolls her hips. He strokes her breast with one hand while Lando sucks her, an almost thoughtful investigation of her nipple. She’s not sure she likes amused detachment, so she pushes her own sensations at him, which she feels is turnabout for earlier on the couch. 

His breath catches satisfactorily. “Oh, not fair,” he says.

“What is she doing to you?” Lando asks, his voice a purr. He’s using his fingers in place of his tongue, and she shifts her hips to let him work them inside.

“Making me feel what you’re doing to her.” He could keep her out if he wanted. Instead he’s opening up to her, as much as she thinks he can stand, and she can feel him starting to harden again against her thigh.

“I like that,” Lando says. “I like being able to drive you both crazy when I …” The thing that he does with his mouth is, in fact, as good as he claims, but she wants more. She thinks he does, too, although she also knows that he’d keep doing this as long as she asked him to, and consider his own physical discomfort all part of the game. “Speaking of being driven crazy …” he says finally.

“Are you?” Luke says, and sits up to trail his fingers down the line of Lando’s back. 

Lando lets out a hungry breath, and bends his forehead against her hip. “I’m good,” he says. “Baby, don’t let me rush you.”

“Get up here, Calrissian,” Mara says.

“I thought you’d never ask.” He shifts up so that he can enter her, and, yes, that’s what she wants, deeper and harder pressure. She gets her own fingers where she wants them, too, and Luke makes a strangled noise against her shoulder. 

“You are going to kill me,” he says.

“Learn to take it, Skywalker.” He’s reaching hungrily for more mental contact, now, and she gives it to him, knowing that they’re both feeling every move of Lando’s body against hers, every move of her hand. Lando is exercising admirable self-control, but she can feel his arousal, too, all mixing into a heat that rises and peaks in a climax hard enough to make her gasp. 

“You’re not done yet,” Lando says, and he’s right. It’s building again, deeper this time, and Luke makes a noise deep in his throat and rubs against her like he can’t stop, and Lando thrusts into her, matching the rhythm she’s setting with her own desperately working fingers. The second time she comes harder, a deep throb that makes her thighs cramp and her whole body arch. 

“Now,” Luke says, and rests his hand on the plane of Lando’s back. She can feel Lando’s self-control start to come apart at the touch, feel a discordant note of discomfort run through him at letting himself want anything badly enough to completely lose his cool.

She can’t ease it, awkward as always at soothing people, but Luke can. She can feel his presence like warm heat around them both. Whatever he says along with the touch isn’t for her to hear, or maybe it’s just the feeling that he see all the way down through Lando and likes what he sees. It seems to work, though.

She puts her hands on Lando’s shoulders, the nearest she can come to adding her own reassurance, and his expression sharpens and brightens. “Do you have any idea what being between the two of you feels like?” he asks.

Like a spark leaping between two charged poles, she suspects. The energy between her and Luke is so intense sometimes that it scares them both. It would be easy to be caught in his gravity like crashing into a sun, blazing up in self-destructive fire. It’s possible there are gentler ways for them to come together, but working them out isn’t easy.

“Good, I hope,” Luke says.

Lando closes his eyes. “Definitely … good.” He’s still moving on her in slow thrusts, closer to his own climax than she thinks he realizes, distracted by the sound of his own voice. The intensity of her affection for him at that moment is a little alarming.

“Calrissian?”

“Yes, my lady?” He’s breathless, so obviously right on the edge, and still talking.

“Pay _attention_ ,” she says, and the moment he does, he’s coming apart, shuddering with the intensity of the peak until he finally drops his head and then lowers himself down to lie beside her.

There’s a while where all three of them are quiet, catching their breaths. She can feel Luke untangling his mind from hers a little apologetically, like slipping his arm out from under her shoulder. After a while Lando kisses her appreciatively, and then sits up. “I want a shower, and then maybe more food. I know a place. Or we could have something sent up.”

“I don’t know how you can move,” Luke says. 

“Are all Jedi knights that lazy?” Mara says as the door to the fresher closes behind Lando. She stretches, uncramping her toes. “Shouldn’t you be ready to leap up to pursue justice, or something?”

“We’ve had our vigorous exercise,” Luke says. “I could leap up to pursue dinner. Maybe.” He lets his fingers rest in her palm, and she curls her own around them. “So, how have you been?” he asks quietly.

“Good. I’ve been good. You?”

“A lot of things about running the Jedi Order are hard. A lot of things are always hard. But ... not bad.”

“This isn’t hard,” she says. 

“No, it’s not,” Luke says. “I’m never entirely certain how he manages that.”

Lando works hard to take the weight of their complicated lives away from them for a while when they meet like this, she knows, but it feels awkward to say that. It’s coming too close to talking about how she feels about them both, a subject where she feels on entirely uncertain ground. 

“He knows us,” she says instead, which seems to be enough of an answer for the moment.

A little while later, showered herself and dressed again, she finds herself comfortably curled up in a corner of the sofa while Lando peruses the room service menu and Luke looks at it quizzically over his shoulder. He and Luke smile whenever their eyes meet, and Mara thinks that anyone who laid eyes on them would know they’ve been having sex. It’s nice to watch. The drink in her hand is cold and crisp, perfect after their exertions, and outside the window, the forested hillside glows like a banked fire.

It might not be too bad to be a hedonist sometimes, she tells herself, and leans back to enjoy the view.


End file.
